The Curse of Apophis
by avamay227
Summary: After Apophis' plan to destroy the world has failed, but not without sacrifice. The gods were trapped in the du'at. Now, a year later, the gods are back. Apophis, however, is rising again. With the help of a newly reincarnated Vlad, Apophis has vowed to hunt down all the magicians that prevented his rise, starting with the Kanes. His first target? Unsuspecting Hannah Kane.
1. Chapter 1

**Hannah POV:**

"Hannah Elizabeth Kane! Get up this instant!" My aunt Agatha called up the stairs.

I groaned and pulled my cream colored blankets over my head. Angry footsteps pounded up the staircase and the door to my room flew open. My aunt stood in the now open doorway, her expression one of pure rage. As I made no move to get up she let out growl of anger and stomped back down the stairs, not forgetting to slam my door.

"Geez," I muttered. "And I'm the teenager."

My door slowly creaked open and one of the maids, Camille, peeked her head in.

"Miss Hannah, your aunt has requested that I wake you," Camille said, quietly.

"Fine," I groaned and pushed the covers off of me, instantly regretting it as I was met with freezing air. "And Camille?"

"Yes, Miss?" She asked softly.

"It's just Hannah, please," I smiled.

"Very well, Mi- Hannah," Camille smiled back and softly closed my door.

I trudged over to my closet and grabbed out my school uniform. I pulled the white blouse over my head and tied the black ribbon around my neck. I slipped on the pleated burgundy colored skirt and tucked in my blouse. I pulled on a pair of gray knee socks and slipped on my black Mary Janes. I walked to my bathroom and curled my waist-length blonde hair, a process that took an upwards of twenty minutes. I fastened a black velvet bow into my hair and stared at myself in the mirror. I'm not conceited or anything, but I like to look at myself in the mirror to compare myself with pictures I have of my parents. I have my mother's blonde hair and my father's chocolate brown eyes. My rosy complexion favors my mother.

I don't really remember my family. I have a vague memory of a birthday party, a brother and a sister, and maybe another uncle. My father is a famous Egyptologist. Maybe you've heard of him? His name is Julius Kane and there's a pretty good chance that if you've read a book on Egypt, it's by him. My mother was an anthropologist, she specified in mummies. That's how my parents met; at a dig in Cairo. My mom's name is Ruby Kane, well it was. She died when I was six when we were visiting my grandparents in England. That's why I live with my aunt. The court split my brother, sister, and I up. My brother, I'm pretty sure Carter is his name, travels the world with Dad and my sister, Sadie, I think, lives with my grandparent's in England. I got stuck with Aunt Agatha in Scotland. I shouldn't complain I guess. It's not ideal, but Agatha is family and she's better than nothing.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and brushed my teeth. Walking out of my bathroom, my gaze fell upon the keyboard in the corner of my room. A smile graced my lips as I plugged the keyboard into the amp. I grabbed my song book off my bed and opened it to the most recent song I've written. I placed my fingers on the keys, opened my mouth, and started to sing.

_"Sitting at home_

_I turn on the tv_

_It's all reality_

_And I don't want to watch stupid people_

_Got my phone_

_I check the texts between_

_Between you and me_

_'Cause I guess you popped into my head_

_And it shouldn't be Friday night_

_Why am I here home alone when_

_We can run away for the weekend_

_But I'm here alone_

_Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window_

_We could count the stars from your car hood_

_But I'm here alone_

_Wish you'd go throwing rocks_

_Ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Throwing rocks at my window_

_See it's been_

_Far too many movies_

_Sinking into me_

_So now I wait for my Prince Charming_

_But I've got this picture in my head_

_Of the chapel for our wedding_

_So I guess I've got it bad_

_Just one step at a time_

_Why am I here home alone when_

_We can run away for the weekend_

_But I'm here alone_

_Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window_

_We could count the stars from your car hood_

_But I'm here alone_

_Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window_

_T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G_

_You're throwing rocks at my window_

_I wish you were throwing rocks, rocks_

_T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G_

_You're throwing rocks at my window_

_I wish you were throwing rocks, rocks_

_T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G_

_You're throwing rocks at my window_

_I wish you were throwing rocks, rocks_

_T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G_

_You're throwing rocks at my window_

_We can run away for the weekend_

_But I'm here alone_

_Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window_

_We could count the stars from your car hood_

_But I'm here alone_

_Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window_

_Ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Throwing rocks at my window_

_Ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Throwing rocks at my window"_

"Hannah! Keep that racket down," Aunt Agatha's shrill voice shrieked.

I rolled my eyes, but unplugged the keyboard. I grabbed my ankh necklace off my bedside table and fastened it around my necklace. The silver pendant hung innocently off my neck and I brought my hand up to touch it. The necklace was one of the only things I had to remind me of my parents. I took a deep breath and blinked away the impending tears. I grabbed my patterned messenger bag from where it rested on the floor. I shouldered the bag and walked down the stairs.

"Must you have such a noisy and impractical hobby?" Agatha asked coolly.

It took all my willpower to not roll my eyes. "Music is not impractical, Aunt Agatha. Many people make a career out of it," I pointed out.

"Bah," she spat. "A career? Hardly."

Knowing that she would never listen to my opinion, I shut my mouth.

"Jeffrey will take you to school today and will pick you up afterwards," Aunt Agatha informed me.

I smiled. Jeffery let me listen to my music as loud as I wanted and wasn't bothered if I sang along. "Very well, Aunt Agatha," I said and walked out the door.

I walked towards the black Cadillac and slid into the passenger seat.

"Morning Jeffrey," I greeted.

"Good morning, Hannah," he replied.

I pulled out the latest Ed Sheeran cd from my hiding place in the car. "Do you mind?" I questioned.

"Not at all," Jeffrey said.

I smiled and inserted the CD. I pressed the 'random' and nodded along with 'Don't.' Soon the first verse ended and the song approached the chorus.

"Don't, with my love. That heart is so cold all over my home, I don't wanna know that babe! Don't, with my love. I told her she knows, take aim and reload, I don't wanna know that babe!" I sang along.

Soon we came to the school. I sighed as I gathered my bag and got out of the car.

"Thank you, Jeffrey. See you after school," I said.

"Have a nice day at school, Hannah," he called.

I smiled at him and walked towards the school. As soon as I walked into the hallway,

was pounced on by my best friend Kennedy.

"How's life in paradise?" Kennedy asked sarcastically.

"Not so great. The wicked witch of the west captured me with her flying monkeys," I replied.

"Did she lecture you about music again?" Kennedy sighed.

"Yep," I sighed. "I guess I shouldn't complain though. Camille, Jeffrey, and Marta are super nice."

Suddenly my other best friend, Amelia, ran up to us.

"Did you hear?" She asked, breathlessly.

"About?" I asked.

"The school play?"Amelia shrieked. "We're putting on High School Musical!"

"Oh, my God! Really?" Kennedy squealed. The two proceeded to jump around in excitement.

"Aren't you excited, Hannah?" Amelia asked, noticing my lack of enthusiasm.

"I'm more of a Pitch Perfect girl," I shrugged.

"So what? You should totally try out!" Kennedy scolded.

"Try out? Why?" I asked, appalled.

"You're the best singer I've ever heard. You could totally be Gabriela," she informed.

"I prefer to sing meaningful songs," I said. "Not songs about how I'm gonna 'bop to the top'."

"Sharpay and Ryan sing that song," Amelia pointed out.

"Same difference," I waved her off.

"Please?" Kennedy pouted and batted her eyelashes.

"I'll think about it," I consented. "But even if I did try out and get the part, I highly doubt that Cruella deVil would let me perform."

"Ugh, I forgot about your evil aunt," Amelia sighed. "We need to get her a boyfriend."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Amy has a point," Kennedy said. "If she had a boyfriend, she'd have someone else to terrorize besides you!"

I rolled my eyes. "You know what? If you two want to find my aunt a boyfriend, go for it. It won't affect me."

"What do you mean?" My friends asked simultaneously.

"Didn't you hear? I'm about to be rescued from my doom by my Prince Charming," I told them seriously.

"Yeah and he's going to whisk you off to your long-lost siblings that you hardly remember," Kennedy added sarcastically.

"Well of course," I laughed.

We continued to joke about that as we stashed our bags in our lockers. We laughed the entire way to our History class, earning weird looks from our classmates. We ignored them and took our seats in the back of the classroom, which we had learned over the years was the best place to sit since we could talk with less of a risk of getting in trouble. As I listened to the teacher drone on about the French Revolution, I stared out the window. A flash of white zipped past the window.

"Weird," I thought. "I wonder what that was."

The jokes my friends and I made flitted from my mind as my imagination made up stories about fairies and elves. Finally I came to the conclusion that it was a guardian angel that was watching over me. Hence why whatever was out there was wearing white and staying outside my school. Before the hour was over, I'd made up an entire story about how my white clad guardian angel would save me from an evil axe murderer donned in black.

Little did I know that I had those roles reversed and that my savior would come from one of the most unlikely places.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hannah POV:**

The rest of the school day consisted three pop quizzes, two times of nodding off in class, and one food fight. The final bell rang and everyone pushed to get out. I finally made it to my locker and grabbed my bag out. Throwing the bag over my shoulder I walked outside and searched for Jeffrey's car. I found it quickly and walked over and opened the door. As I slid in, I saw a flash of white.

"Hey guardian angel," I thought.

Jeffrey started the car and we headed home. Once the car was parked I immediately jumped out and ran up the stairs to my room. Slamming the door behind me, I stripped off my school uniform and grabbed some more comfortable clothes out of my closet. I changed into a mint blue tank top with a leather jacket and black jeans. I grabbed my galaxy printed over-the-ear headphones and place them over my head. I set up a recording mic in front of my keyboard and plugged the keyboard into the amp. Turning everything on, I found the only song I had yet to record.

_"You got that fresh way of talking_

_It could be four in the morning_

_And you're making me trip_

_My heart skips, skips a beat_

_You know that this is amazing_

_Please tell me why you're hesitating_

_Let's risk it all, risk the fall tonight_

_Take the rope and climb_

_Close your eyes_

_Love will take you high_

_We'll be sitting on top of the world_

_Baby, you and I were born to rise_

_So just hold on tight_

_We'll be sitting on top_

_Sitting on top of the world_

_Oohh oohh_

_Oohh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oohh oohh oohh_

_I hear the wind in the trees_

_And I'm weak in the knees_

_When you're holding me close_

_Got tingling toes tonight_

_You got me so elevated_

_You wanna jump_

_Why you waiting?_

_Let's risk it all, risk the fall tonight_

_Take the rope and climb_

_Close your eyes_

_Love will take you high_

_We'll be sitting on top of the world_

_Baby, you and I were born to rise_

_So just hold on tight_

_We'll be sitting on top_

_Sitting on top of the world_

_Oohh oohh_

_Oohh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oohh oohh oohh_

_Oohh oohh_

_Oohh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oohh oohh oohh_

_I'm begging you, begging you_

_Got my loving hand out_

_I'm begging you, begging you_

_Got my loving hand out_

_I'm begging you, begging you_

_Got my loving hand out_

_Begging you, begging you_

_Begging you, begging you_

_Take the rope and climb_

_Close your eyes_

_Love will take you high_

_We'll be sitting on top of the world_

_Baby, you and I were born to rise_

_So just hold on tight_

_We'll be sitting on top_

_Sitting on top of the world_

_Take the rope and climb_

_Close your eyes_

_Love will take you high_

_We'll be sitting on top of the world_

_Baby, you and I were born to rise_

_So just hold on tight_

_We'll be sitting on top_

_Sitting on top of the world_

_Oohh oohh_

_Oohh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oohh oohh oohh_

_Sitting on top of the world_

_We will be, you and me_

_We will be sitting on top of the world"_

I smiled as I turned off all of my music things. As I cleaned my room because I knew it was too messy for my aunt, I listened to how my newest song sounded. I started choreographing a dance to go along with it. Suddenly my window flew open. I ran over and pulled it closed.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A raspy voice called out from behind me.

Shaking, I turned and nearly fainted. A man stood in the middle of room. He wore all white clothes and his face was scarred so badly that one of his eyes was nearly swollen shut. Stupidly I realized that the white I was seeing all day was definitely not a guardian angel nor was he going to protect me from a crazy murder. Heck, he probably was the crazy murder.

"W-who are y-you? Why a-are you i-in my ro-room?" I stuttered.

"Ah ah ah. Why should I tell you my name when you won't tell me yours?" He scolded.

"I feel you already are aware of my name," I said, trying to muster all the bravery I had.

"Smart girl. Unfortunately not smart enough. Since you insist, my name is Vladimir Menshikov and I've been sent to kill you," the man, Vladimir, said.

"K-kill m-me? W-why?" My stutter came back in full glory.

"Why because of your family, dear," Vlad told me. "Your family has done many wrongs to me and my employer."

"M-my family? Y-you mean my a-aunt Agatha?"

"No dear. Your siblings, Carter and Sadie, and your uncle Amos."

"I haven't seen them since I was s-six. W-whatever they d-did, I had n-nothing to do

with i-it," I told him.

"Doesn't matter. The Kane's a vermin and vermin need to be exterminated," Vlad drew out a long wooden staff covered in Egyptian hieroglyphs. He threw it on the floor and it extended into a six-foot-long Komodo dragon.

I screamed and scrambled backwards. Tears streamed down my face as the reptile approached me.

"Help!" I yelled. "Someone please help me!"

"No one's going to help you, dear," Vlad said. "Don't waste your breath, you don't have

much of it left."

The dragon charged closer, its large jaw snapping up and down. I squeezed my eyes shut and curled into a ball.

Suddenly the footsteps ceased and someone screamed in rage. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Vlad pointing something that looked suspiciously like a wand and a teenage boy dressed from head to toe in black. The boy said something in a language I didn't understand and Vlad vanished.

"T-thank you," I stuttered.

The boy turned to me, anger burning in his eyes. "You knew Vlad was back. You need to

be more careful, Sadie."

"What do you mean back? And I'm not Sadie," I told him confused.

"Well you're definitely not Carter and Vlad wouldn't be after you unless you were a Kane, so you must be Sadie," the boy reasoned.

"I think I'd know if I was Sadie, and I'm not. My name is Hannah," I spat.

"Well Hannah why was Vlad after you?" He narrowed his eyes at me, obviously still believing that I was Sadie.

"I don't know! I was just finishing recording my song and he was just there!" I cried.

"Did you say recording a song?" He asked.

"Uh yeah."

"Then you're definitely not Sadie," he summed up.

"No really?" I asked sarcastically.

"What is your name then?" He asked.

"What's yours?" I responded.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

He sighed. "Anubis."

"Like the Egyptian god?" I questioned.

"Yeah, a lot like that," Anubis said. "Now what's your name?"

"I already told you. It's Hannah," I respond.

"No. What's your full name?" Anubis asked.

"Hannah Elizabeth Kane."

"Wait. Kane? Like K-A-N-E?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Any relation to Amos Kane?" Anubis inquired.

"Uh, maybe?" I said, making it sound like a question.

He took a deep breath. "Any relation to Julius or Ruby Kane?"

"Yeah," my chocolate colored eyes lit up. "They're my parents, but Mum died when I was six."

"When did your dad die?" Anubis asked.

"He didn't," I said slowly.

Anubis muttered something under his breath. "Come on." He walked over to the window and opened it. "Pack a bag."

"Pack a bag. Why?" I questioned.

"There's someone you need to see," he said. "Are you going to or not because I don't have all day."

I rolled my eyes, but empty my school bag and started shoving clothes into it. I finished and saw Anubis waiting by the window impatiently.

"Ready," I said.

He nodded and jumped out the window. I looked around my room one last time and jumped. I met Anubis on the ground and he led me to the River Tyne, which was a short distance from my aunt's house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Brooklyn," he replied shortly.

"How?"

"You'll see."

We kept walking and came to a reed boat that was colored entirely black.

"A boat? You want to take a _boat_ to _Brooklyn?_" I asked incredulously.

"Yes," Anubis said.

"That's impossible,"I scoffed.

"Wait and see," he said, almost smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hannah POV:**

I was currently sitting in the cabin on Anubis' boat, very annoyed since he was right. My head rested the wall as I took deep breaths to calm my churning stomach. The boat was moving faster than physically possible and it was not helping my sea-sickness. Deciding I needed something to take my mind of the nausea, I closed my eyes and tried to recall a song. I could only remember one at the moment. I started tapping the beat on my leg.

_"Hey, I think you got my number_

_When I was out with my brother_

_You said, 'Hi,' and I think I liked you_

_Oh we talked about maybe getting together_

_A raincheck on the weather_

_Cloudy skies and I had to get home, oh those eyes_

_I thought you were a really nice guy_

_I thought you were just my type_

_But I forgot your name!"_

A muffled curse broke through the cabin. I spun my head around and saw Anubis standing there, holding his knee.

"How long have you been standing there?" I shrieked.

"Just since you started singing," he said sheepishly.

"Why didn't you knock?" I screamed.

"Urgh, you're just like your sister."

"You know my sister?" I shot to my feet and instantly regretted it. I groaned and sat back down.

"Are you okay?" Anubis was at my side in a flash.

"Yeah. Just a little sea sick," I admitted.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh, maybe?" I said.

"Sing again," he demanded. "You seem fine when you sing."

"O-okay," I took a deep breath.

_"I'm a blonde so excuse me_

_I'm a blonde, I get crazy_

_And everybody knows we're a little more fun_

_I like to play it up like I'm going dumb_

_D-dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_

_'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde_

_Hey, I'm not a college grad yet_

_There are some books I haven't read yet_

_But I could quote a bit of Shakespeare in my sleep_

_But there are those times_

_When I've clearly forgotten_

_How to spell words like_

_R-E-E-D-I-N-G_

_Me_

_Me, myself_

_And I try really hard to get by_

_With simple little things_

_I'm a blonde so excuse me_

_I'm a blonde, I get crazy_

_And everybody knows we're a little more fun_

_I like to play it up like I'm going dumb_

_D-dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_

_'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde_

_Oh oh oohh_

_Oh oh oohh_

_Oh oh oohh 'cause I-iiii-m a blonde_

_Maybe if I cared enough to dye my hair_

_Then you'd take me seriously_

_Maybe I could try to change up their minds_

_So they take me seriously_

_Oohh_

_So they know_

_Everybody knows that I'm not dumb_

_D-dumb, dumb, dumb_

_I'm a blonde so excuse me_

_I'm a blonde, I get crazy_

_And everybody knows we're a little more fun_

_I like to play it up like I'm dumb_

_D-dumb, dumb, dumb_

_D-dumb, dumb, dumb_

_D-dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Oh oh oohh_

_Oh oh oohh_

_Oh oh oohh 'cause I-iiii-m a blonde"_

I finished the song and Anubis started laughing. Like actually laughing.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" I asked.

"No. You're really good," he said. "I've just never heard a song like that before."

"Well I'd hope because I wrote that," I informed.

"You wrote that," he repeated. "You write songs."

"Yeah. Why?" I quizzed.

"It could come in useful at the Brooklyn House," Anubis said.

"Okay," I said, dragging out the word.

Anubis looked out the window. "Come outside. We're here."

I stood up and immediately felt dizzy.

"Whoa," I said, leaning on the wall.

"Need some help?"

"No," I told him, pushing off the wall and taking a step forward.

I immediately stumbled and almost fell. Anubis caught my arm and helped me up.

"Come on," he said, helping me out.

As soon as we walked outside, my eyes nearly bugged out of my head.

"Oh, my wow! This is New York!"

"You've been here before?" Anubis asked.

"No, but my friend Kennedy went here last summer and she showed me pictures," I

replied. "Where are we going?"

"There," he pointed to an old, abandoned warehouse.

Squinting I realized there was a five story mansion on top of it.

"How is there a mansion on top of that warehouse?" I exclaimed.

"I'll let Carter and Sadie explain that," Anubis said. The boat pulled up on the shore. "Come on, I see Bast."

A woman wearing a leopard print leotard waited on the shore.

"Anubis," she purred. She turned to me and I gasped. Her eyes were like that of a cat. "And who is this?"

"This is Hannah. Hannah Kane," Anubis replied, stressing my last name.

The woman's eyes widened. "Is she-"

"Their sister," Anubis cut her off.

The woman's catlike eyes filled with tears. "Oh it's been so long," she cried, engulfing me in a hug.

She released me and I turned to Anubis, silently asking him what was up.

"Bast, maybe you could take Hannah upstairs and explain," Anubis suggested.

"How much?" Bast asked.

"Everything."

"Of course," Bast nodded. "Come on, kitten."

Despite my mind screaming at me, I follow her up a set of stairs and to the mansion on the roof of the warehouse. Inside, a bunch of young kids ran around as some teenagers lounged around on couches. My head spun as I tried to take in everything. My gaze fell on a statue in the middle of the room. It's toes were pink and purple in what looked suspiciously like crayon and it was wearing a fedora.

"That's Thoth, right? Egyptian god of knowledge?" I asked.

"Why yes," Bast looked surprised.

"Your name, it's Bast right? Like the Egyptian goddess of cats?"

"Kitten, I am the Egyptian goddess of cats," she said.

"But ho- You know what that's actually the least surprising thing that's happened all day," I realized.

"You believe me?" Bast asked.

"I was just attacked by a deranged ice cream man with a Russian accent and traveled from Scotland to New York in a matter of minutes. You telling me that you're a goddess is one of the most normal things that's happened today," I admitted. "Wait a minute. If you're the Egyptian goddess of cats, does that mean that the Anubis that rescued me is actually the Egyptian god of funerals?"

"He didn't tell you?" Bast inquired.

"No," I steamed. "That jerk."

"Hey Bast. Have you seen my-" a girl who looked exactly like me ran up to us.

"Who are you?" We asked simultaneously.


End file.
